Dystopian Heroes Project
This may change at any time. Historical Happenings 'Earth Time Line ' '2010's: First Landing' In the mid 2010's, the alien faction known as the Chimera would have attacked Earth, and claim various countries. Gielnor is likely to be not too affected, and would help out as much as possible. The threat would be very serious, many thought that the military orsupers would drive them away, as they did with previous invading aliens. But it didn't happen. By the late 2010's, Earth would be abundant of protests, riots, criminal activity, as humanity began to grow anxious *By early 2017 the Chimera would have taken over Antartica. '2020's: Global Effort' In the early 2020's, it would become clear that the Chimera are here to stay, Earth would become more smarter, and began to slowly adapt to the Chimera's presence. The entire earth would really make the meaning of the U.E.M.S.L.D true, and unite together to stand up against the Chimera. During this battle period, it is likely that dozens of countries across the world would be won by the Chimera. Underground military factories would start to be constructed by the mid 2020s. *By the year 2022 the Chimera would have taken complete control over Africa. *By the Year 2029, the Chimera would have taken full control of Russia, and began to spread through out neighborhing countries inbetween Africa and Russia. '2030's: Loss.' Continuing the activity from the 2020's, Earth would also begin to greatly advance in the fields of science. Unfortunately, many supers would have begun to die off, from their efforts against the Chimera. It is likely that Humanity did regain some sort of land, but the Chimera would have widely spread. Earth also concentrated on their military efforts, as they began to see the loss of supers, and finished dozens of military installations in remaining areas. *By the year 2030, they would have began to spread throughout China and Mongolia. *By the year 2031, troops would have began to spread out from South America, and upward. *By the year 2033, troops would have began to spread in to Alaska, and Canada. *By the year 2034, troops would have began to spread in to European countries. *By the year 2038, troops would have began to spread throughout Gielnor. '2040s: Tundra' Continuing activity from previous years, Earth would have refined most of its new technology. Remaining countries would be fighting hard against the Chimera, and certain cities in the U.S would be expanded, as well as in Mexico, and the remaining of Gielnor. *In the year 2044 the Chimera would have taken over half of Gielnor, this includes the following: Morytania, Mos le'harmless, Al Kharid, Lumbridge, major parts of Varrock, Draynor Village, Edgeville, major parts of Falador, and most of the Wilderness. The world by 2045 *Earth's overall temperature is slightly lower than before, due 40% of Earth being tundra. *By the late 2010's, magnetic floating bullet trains would have been perfected, and would begin construction on lines across countries. These trains would help later in the future in supplying for resources. *By the early 2030's, Humanity would have began to tap into the potential of the human conciousness. By the 2040's, Earth would have made the ability to upload human conciousness into a advanced computer, allowing for artifical immortality. This technology would have been used to impove A.I though, and the technology would still be tricky. This tech would only be readily avaiable in well protected and funded cities. *The medical field would have improved, By the late 2010s accelerated regeneration of limbs would begin to be extensively studied,and by the late 2020's they would have perfected this tech. By the late 2020's, blindness and deafness are fully curable. Incurable diseases such as H.I.V, Cancer, etc would start to become curable by the mid 2030s. This medicine advancements would be rather expensive and only be avaible in well funded areas. There would also be advancement is prosthetic limbs. *By the late 2010's, flying cars would start to be introduced. However, they would take up alot of power, and were rocket propelled, and used hybrid engines. By the mid 2030's, these cars were perfe cted, and didn't run on hybrid engines, and ran on a new renable power source, made from Ace'sblueprints. These cars however were very expensive, and normal cars still remained inuse. Gielnor by 2045 Mnetioned above, atleast half of Gielnor would have been taken over. Here are the following cities/places and their human activities. Gielnor would also be an average 30 degrees colder. Human *'Varrock: '''The Chimera would be very common in Varrock. Varrock would have been overthrown, but there would be manyhuman resistant groups hidden in Varrock, some containing a few of Earth's original Heroes. *'Falador: Same with Varrock. *'Rimmington: '''Rimmington would have been cealed off from the Chimera by military and human resistance groups. There would be a small military installation located in Rimmington. *'Port Sarim: 'Port Sarim would work closely with Rimmingtom, and would contain a small naval base, and a s mall military installation. Port Sarim would trade with Karamja in order to receive goods. *'Seers Village: 'Seer's Village would have a large military installation and a large factory that would produce military products aswell as general survival products. Seer's village would send troops to aid Rimmington and Port Sarim if needed. *'Ardounge: 'Ardounge would be competely built by now, since the attack of the Broan's. It would be a large and thriving city with a large and protective invisible bubble shield. It would contain many of the vast products mentioned above(in World by 2045), and have a very large military installation, which would send troops to neighborhing places, as well as resources. *'Yanille: 'Yanille would be a backup base for all the cities above, it contained a medium sized military installation, and a similar protective bubble like Ardounge. These cities would have small military outposts/camps through out their land, in order to watch out for the Chimera. 'Bases or Outposts throughout Gielinor 'Human Resistance' *'Falador Woods: '''There is a base located deep inside Falador Woods. It has several dozens of armed troops, and civlians who serve as teachers, medics, engineers, etc. It is located underground in a large bunker. *'Blake Walker's Bunker: Located 4 miles away from the base mentioned above. It is several meters underground, and above it is a crashed U.E.M.S.L.D Sabre. Sypnosis The overall plot of the roleplay will be trying to survive and reclaim the planet, as well as surviving from each other. During the first two decades of the War, Earth would be abundant of chaos, humans trying to steal resources, forming bandit groups, stealing, etc. By the 2030s, much of Earth would be a battle ground, which would cause urban and suburban communities to crumble(cities,towns, entire countries, etc). During the early 2030s, supers would begin to dissapeare, and by the early 2040s, it would be very rare to encounter one. Settlements would be guarded by the military, and human resistant groups. There would also be many bandit groups, but would also be enemies of the military and good groups. U.E.M.S.l.D by 2045 Much of the U.E.M.S.L.D's equipment wouldn't have changed too much, due to it already being ahead of its time as well as being very efficient. Though its likely they would have introduced bits of new technology and things in general throughout the years such as: '''Symbiote Mark IV Squadron, or the Silver Light Warriors Battalion The symbiote Mark IV unit, would be a specialized unit along with the exo troopers, marines, and Spartans. They would wear liquid metal armor which gave them superhuman attributes and great A.I features. Unlike Blake's Mark IV version which is black and blue, the Silver Light Warrior's armor is silver and blue. Sometimes they would have spartans or exotroopers in them. These troopers are very elite, and on par with Spartan II's and up. These men and women would be trained in terminating Chimera forces. 'Conqueror Incorperted Equipment' it is likely that After the war against the Conqueror's, the U.E.M.S.L.D would have obtained technology from the alien empire, as well as possibly rebellious troops againt the Conqueror Empire. Reprising characters *'Ace Drechsel: '''Ace is about 55 years old, and works closely with the military, resuming his job of manufacturing weapons against the Chimera. It is likely that he doesn't have a suit of armor, but is waiting to hand down the torch to the right person. *'A.S.H.E.D: A.S.H.E.D looks to be 58 years old(his outside skin), but his endoskeleton is likely to be improved, and would be doing tasks for Ace. *'Yue: '''Yue would still be fighting along with the U.E.M.S.L.D, and would have aged, but it wouldn't look like it due to his super soldier serum. *'Franz(Frodlex): 'By the year 2045, Franz would have been a high ranking officer in the U.E.M.S.l.D New Characters *Blake Walker Suggestions 'SuperHumans: Extinct I think it would be a very interesting idea that supers are considered extinct or near extinction, like Aang from Avatar. Humanity would want to support the idea of supers and appreciate them far more than ever before. This includes the idea of having anti superhumans by the years 2020s(that the aliens have), that specialize in killing supers, and are feared by the superhuman community. -Bruce Balboa Accepted by Lordgreenbut.